


You Drive Me Crazy, Baby

by honEy D (nitori_chan_san)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Established Relationship, First attempt at smut, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Taeyong just wanted to finish his assignment, Wall Sex, bottom!Yuta, but only for a bit tho, but they switch in their relationship, god why is it so embarrassing, sixth month anniversary, they're pretty romantic, top!Taeyong, yuta knows what he wants
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-11 15:21:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11151165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nitori_chan_san/pseuds/honEy%20D
Summary: Taeyong should've known that inviting his boyfriend over to his dorm early, while he still needed to finish his assignment, was a bad idea.orYuta knows exactly what he wants and who is Taeyong to deny his boyfriend anything?





	You Drive Me Crazy, Baby

**Author's Note:**

> so this is actually my first attempt of smut ever. *sweeps sweat from forehead* wew that sure was an experience. I felt pretty uncomfortable writing it, BUT overall I’m not too disappointed haha. I also played a bit with the povs, since I didn’t want it to be only from one perspective. YuTae is just such a sexy ship. Help my soul.

It seemed like the perfect plan to Taeyong. He and his boyfriend Yuta would celebrate their 6th month anniversary by having dinner in a restaurant and taking a night walk through the local park right after. He only needed to finish an assignment that was due a few days later. He didn’t like to finish things on the day before the deadline, so he had hoped to at least finish it today. That way he could give his boyfriend his undivided attention afterwards.

But the one thing he shouldn’t have done, was inviting his boyfriend to his dorm a few hours before they had to leave for the time of the reservation. Because when Taeyong opened the door, his boyfriend was looking at him with such a dazzling smile that every thought about assignments and college disappeared from his thoughts.

“Hey babe,” Yuta said and, before Taeyong could even kiss him or say something else, the Japanese boy took his hands from behind his back, holding a small bouquet of roses. There was a slightly embarrassed look on his face.

“I’m usually not really the romantic type, but since it’s our sixth month anniversary I... I thought it would be appropriate.”

Taeyong just stared at his boyfriend with a perplexed expression when the roses were softly pushed in his hands. A surge of affection went through his body. He couldn’t really find any words.

“Ah... thank you.”

Yuta leaned forward and softly pecked him on the lips. He caressed Taeyong’s cheek softly. “I love you Tae.” And Taeyong was surprised at the amount of butterflies that fluttered in his stomach. Even after six months they hadn’t once died down when he and Yuta were affectionate.

Taeyong smiled at him lovingly, but he couldn’t help but say,

“Who are you and what have you done with my Yuta.” Yuta, in return, just laughed and patted Taeyong’s cheek. “Let me be the romantic one for once. If you don’t like it I could always leave.”

Taeyong shook his head and with his hand, the one currently not occupied with the flowers, he grabbed Yuta’s hand and pulled him inside. “No, no, I like it… I like _you_.” Yuta let go of his hand and closed the door behind him.

“You are so cringy.”

“Says the one who just bought me flowers.”

“Touché.”

Taeyong quickly searched for something to put the roses in. Luckily he still had an old vase, that his mother had given him when he moved in his current place. Back then it had been full of flowers and it was quite an ugly thing, but he didn’t dare to throw it away since his mother had a great memory and would definitely be offended if it wouldn’t be there when she visited next time.  He removed the dust from the object and filled it with water.

Once the flowers were safely resting in the water, Taeyong let out a satisfied sigh. Then he walked to Yuta who was sitting on his bed, typing something on his phone. Taeyong stopped in front of him and stretched out his hand.

“Come on, I need a real kiss now.”

Yuta quickly put his phone on the bed and took the hand with a smirk, only to be pulled up and against Taeyong’s chest. Their lips met like that, holding hands and standing close enough to each other so that their body’s touched.

Yuta deepened the kiss and his hands slid up Taeyong’s clothed chest sensually, only to come at a stop at his shoulders. Taeyong moved his arms around Yuta’s waist and returned the deepening of the kiss with sliding his tongue against the roof of Yuta’s mouth.

After what seemed like eternity, but also like a fleeting moment, they broke apart and Yuta smiled at him, wrapping his arms around Taeyong’s neck. He was panting and he bit his lip playfully. “Hmm it’s been a while since you last kissed me like that.”

But before Yuta could kiss him again, Taeyong stopped him with a hand on his chest. “I really want to continue, but I need to finish my assignment.” He snorted when Yuta pouted. “Oh, come on, you just have to resist me until tonight,” he added and kissed his boyfriend’s cheek before walking to his desk and laptop.

“Oh? _I_ have to resist _you_ now?” Yuta asked with his arms crossed. There was an amused, yet dangerous glint in his eyes and Taeyong gulped. He quickly sat down on his desk chair, averting his gaze and trying to only pay attention to the screen in front of him.

“I’m taking a shower,” Yuta suddenly announced and he headed towards the bathroom, leaving Taeyong on his own. The latter was quite thankful for that. Why hadn’t he just offered to pick Yuta up before leaving for the restaurant? That would've been way better for his work. 

When Taeyong thought he had finally found a renewed focus to finish his assignment, the bathroom door was opened and Taeyong couldn’t help but look up from his work. He could even smell _his_ soap from where he was sitting and there was no way he could take his eyes away from Yuta’s form. He was wearing his tight dark blue jeans, but his chest was totally uncovered. His hair was obviously dried with a towel and he had already applied his make-up. Taeyong didn’t think his boyfriend needed cosmetics at all, but there was something about the subtle black line around his eyes that made him extra sexy.

Yuta walked to his closet. “I think I left my good shirt here last time,” He said while rummaging to a neat pile of clothes.

 _Focus, Taeyong, focus. You can do it,_ Taeyong cheered himself on.

“Aha! Got it,” Yuta said triumphantly, taking his dress shirt from the top shelf.

It was quiet for a moment and just when Taeyong relaxed in his chair, a shadow loomed over him. He looked up to see his boyfriend in front of him, wearing the dress shirt. Normally it wouldn’t have been a problem, but the shirt was unbuttoned and Taeyong couldn’t help but stare at Yuta’s perfect abs and toned chest. The black fabric fell loosely around his thin frame and when their eyes met Yuta gave him a challenging look.

“Could you… button me up.”

_Fuck._

“Come here,” Taeyong almost whispered and he grabbed the ends of Yuta’s shirt and pulled him towards him, so that the other was standing between his legs. He started buttoning up his shirt from the bottom and as he worked his way up, he couldn’t resist letting his fingers brush the skin under the shirt. Yuta let out a stuttering breath when it happened.

When he was almost at the top, Yuta took a small step backwards, bringing his shirt out of Taeyong’s reach.

“Yuta…” he warned, “I can’t finish that way.”

It seemed like it was exactly what Yuta wanted to hear, because the other sent him a dazzling smile. “Hmm, then I should just come a bit closer, no?” And without warning, and before Taeyong could protest, Yuta laid his hands on his shoulders and lifted one of his legs.

“W-what are you doing?“

Then Yuta put his leg over Taeyong’s lap, putting it through the hole between the armrest and the back of the chair. Taeyong could do nothing else than put his hands on Yuta’s hips to refrain his boyfriend from losing his balance as he lifted his other leg as well, mirroring the action with his other leg. When he was fully seated on Taeyong’s lap, Yuta wrapped his arms around his neck once again.

“You can finish it now,” he whispered. Taeyong was left totally speechless at his boyfriend’s behavior. He tried not to focus on the feeling of Yuta’s clothed ass positioned directly on his crotch and let out a soft gasp as Yuta wiggled on his lap to find a comfortable position, as far as that was possible. His boyfriend was quite heavy, being around the same height as himself, but he couldn’t help but like the weight on him.

Yuta let out a breathy laugh. “Hmm somehow I expected this to be more comfortable.” Taeyong rolled his eyes, a blush adorning his cheeks. He mirrored Yuta’s expression though.

“Well at least I can finish what I started.”

This time it was Yuta who blushed. Taeyong quickly reached to his laptop and closed the lid. Then he put his hands on the third button from the top and gave his boyfriend an ‘innocent’ look. Yuta let out a desperate sigh and shot him a frustrated look

“Taeyong... I swear, if you button up my shirt, I’ll leave and take the flowers with me.”

Taeyong hid his face in Yuta’s neck and kissed the skin. “Well, wasn’t that what you asked of me?” And he smiled against the skin when he felt a flick against his head.

“Don’t tease.”

“You are the one on my lap, trying to seduce me.”

Then Yuta softly pulled on Taeyong's black strands, pressing against him. “I- I just missed you.” And Taeyong immediately understood what he meant. It wasn’t that they never saw each other. No, they always made sure to meet whenever they had the opportunity. It was just that they never had the time to really enjoy each other’s company, at least not intimately. He could barely remember the last time they had sex. And he more than once worried that with their only six months it wouldn’t be enough to last. 

Taeyong fisted his hands in the collar of Yuta’s shirt and pulled him down to kiss him. Yuta immediately opened his mouth and their tongues met. The kiss turned more sensual when Taeyong brought his hands to Yuta’s hips and to his ass, only to pull him against himself even more. Yuta gasped at the action and his mouth stopped moving for a moment. Taeyong slowly started unbuttoning his shirt again and when he was done he slid the fabric off his boyfriend’s shoulders, making it fall to the floor.

Yuta reached down between them and with some difficulty he managed to find the hem of Taeyong’s shirt. He pulled it upwards and Taeyong put his arms in the air to make it easier for Yuta to take it off. He carelessly threw the garment over his back and immediately searched out Taeyong’s lips again.

Taeyong could feel himself getting harder by the second, but he wasn’t the only one as he could feel Yuta’s hard-on against his lower stomach.

“You have no idea what you do to me,” Taeyong rasped out when Yuta lifted his hips and pushed down again, making the both of them moan in the process. Taeyong left Yuta’s plump lips for what they were and moved to his neck to suck on the spot where neck met shoulder. Yuta let out a whimper and his hips rutted forward.   

It was surprising how needy Yuta was at that moment and it wasn’t often that Taeyong got to see his boyfriend this way. It affected him more than he let on and his pants became uncomfortably tight due to Yuta, who kept pushing his hips down just right.

The Japanese boy then let his forehead fall against Taeyong’s shoulder, touching his chest with his beautiful long fingers.

“I want you,” he whispered and he kissed his shoulder. “I- I can’t wait until tonight.” It was said in a desperate way and the words went straight to Taeyong crotch. He screwed his eyes shut and tried to control himself. Who was he to deny his boyfriend anything?

Tightly Taeyong wrapped his arms around Yuta and slowly tried lifting himself up from the chair. Yuta yelped at the sudden movement, but helped him by lifting up his legs and wiggling them free from under the armrests. When Yuta’s feet touched the ground he was immediately forced backwards. They stumbled across the room until Yuta’s back hit the wall.

Yuta let out a unbelieving laugh against Taeyong’s lips. And between kisses, he managed to say,

"I take it you want to top?”

Taeyong answered by turning Yuta around and pushing himself against him. Yuta braced his arms against the wall.

“I don’t care. As long as I get to have you I'm okay with anything,” Taeyong breathed against his boyfriend’s neck and the latter shivered, pushing back against Taeyong’s crotch. The Korean boy gasped and gripped the hips under his touch a little tighter.

“I- I want you to top,” Yuta said while turning around again and reaching for Taeyong’s belt instantly. He focused on undoing it while saying his next words.

“I forgot how- fuck why is this thing so hard to remove?” And he forcefully pulled on the belt, that finally came loose from the rough treatment. Taeyong’s mind went blank for a moment, he could just stare. When his pants were pooled on the ground and his shoes were removed, Yuta’s eyes found his at last.

“I forgot how it feels when you’re inside of me,” Yuta said at last and he sexually put one of his legs around his boyfriend’s hip. “Why don’t you make me remember?” He whispered against his lips before pressing them together again.

 _How did I become so damn lucky?_  Taeyong thought while making out with Yuta against the wall. It was ridiculous how sexy the other could be when he wanted. He pressed Yuta against the wall harshly and his fingers found the buttons of his pants. He quickly popped open the buttons and yanked on the tight fabric, revealing his boyfriend’s slender and, to his surprise, hairless legs. Yuta stepped out of them hastily and put his leg back around Taeyong’s hip.

Taeyong hadn’t felt turned on like this for a long time. He lifted Yuta’s leg a bit higher on his hip, caressing his thigh, and pressed their clothed erections together, making them both groan. He leaned towards Yuta’s ear.

“Oh, don't worry. I’ll make sure you never forget, baby.”

Yuta reacted to the words immediately. “Shit Tae.” And his hands went behind Taeyong’s back to scratch the skin with his nails. Yuta knew what he liked, but he knew what Yuta liked as well. Yuta’s hands then went down his back until they reached the edge of Taeyong’s boxers. He slipped his fingers under the fabric and pulled it down, exposing Taeyong’s hard member in the process. He then smashed their lips together again and Taeyong moaned when Yuta’s fingers stroked his dick. It felt _so_ good, no matter how often they had done it. Yuta removed his leg from Taeyong’s hip and the latter wasted no time in removing Yuta’s boxers as well. Taeyong let out another gasp when Yuta stroked him a little faster.

Taeyong loved the waves of pleasure that went through his body, but stopped Yuta’s hand by grabbing his wrist. Yuta let go with a confused expression, but his eyes widened in shock when Taeyong twisted his arm and turned him around. His body was pushed against the wall, his arm now twisted on his back.

“T-Tae?”

Taeyong then nudged one of Yuta’s feet, making him spread his legs. Taeyong bit his lip, looking at the naked backside of his boyfriend longingly. He brought one of his knees between Yuta’s legs and moved it upwards, making Yuta moan desperately. Taeyong loved it when he made that sound.

He let go of Yuta’s hand and whispered in his ear hotly. “Hands on the wall kay? I’ll be back in a second.”

His boyfriend obeyed and leaned his forehead against the wall to catch his breath for a moment. Yuta hadn’t seen this side of Taeyong in a long time. But it felt good, incredibly so. Since his boyfriend was quite stubborn, he never expected him to give into him so easily to be honest.

On the other hand, he wasn’t the only stubborn one.

When Taeyong came back, Yuta saw that he was holding a bottle of lube in his hand. His eyes raked over his boyfriend’s fit body. He loved the way Taeyong’s muscles moved or jumped whenever he touched him. All the dancing did so many good things for his body. Yuta could barely take his eyes off of him.

Taeyong then pushed his body flush against Yuta’s back and kissed the nape of his neck. Yuta hummed in approval.

“You look really beautiful like this,” Taeyong breathed against his neck and Yuta’s bit his lip at the compliment, his body feeling a little lighter. It wasn’t fair how Taeyong could make him feel so many things with so little action.

He heard the lid of the bottle open and he jumped when not much later a cold finger pressed against his entrance. His eyes fluttered close and he let out a stuttering breath when the finger pushed inside and slowly wiggled around. It stung a bit since it had been a long time. The last time they've had sex was probably more than two weeks ago and it was him who topped that time.

“Relax for me baby.” And Yuta moaned at the pet name in combination with the finger sliding in a little deeper. He breathed heavily and turned his head towards his boyfriend who kissed him chastely.

“You okay?” Taeyong asked him and he seemed like a complete different person from moments ago.

“Yeah, I can handle another one.”

“I’ll make the rules here,” Taeyong said and he pushed another finger inside, making Yuta squirm. He felt the fingers making a scissoring motion and even though it burned, the fact that it were his boyfriend’s fingers doing it, made it hot.

“God, since when are you so tight?” Taeyong asked and Yuta heard his voice tremble. He couldn’t help but smile at that. “Always for you babe.”

His smirk turned into a loud gasp when Taeyong thrusted the two fingers inside roughly and started a steady pace.

“Not so cheeky you.”

And when Taeyong crooked his fingers just right, Yuta’s vision went white and he let out a moan while arching his back. “F-fuck do that again.” His boyfriend didn’t disappoint him. Yuta pushed back against the fingers and felt his legs tremble. He didn’t know for how long he could keep standing.

“Tae, m-maybe we can- ah!” and Taeyong inserted a third finger at that exact moment. He tried to position his hands higher up the wall to find more balance, but the only one that had control over his body was Taeyong at the moment. When his fingers hit his prostate once again, he felt like he could come just from that if his boyfriend kept going.

“What did you say, Yuta?” he said from behind him and Yuta could swear Taeyong was making fun of him. The fingers kept sliding in and out of him, making his insides burn. Yuta tried to keep his pride and reached behind him to grab Taeyong’s wrist and pull the fingers out of his ass. He felt empty immediately, but ignored the feeling and turned around.

Or he tried to, because Taeyong grabbed both of his wrists roughly and pinned them above his head on the wall, pushing his own body against Yuta’s back. Yuta tried to wiggle free, but Taeyong used his own knees and thighs to spread his legs and the position made it unable for the Japanese boy to do anything.

Yuta felt Taeyong’s erection against his ass.

He didn’t want to admit it or give up his man pride, but damn, it felt good.

His boyfriend moaned at the contact and thrusted against him and Yuta felt the precome wetting his ass. His legs trembled more and more though. It wasn’t that his legs were weak, no not at all. They were toned and trained from playing soccer. But this position was different and he just wanted Taeyong to fuck him already.

“Tae baby, can we move to the bed?”

Taeyong immediately released his hands and gave Yuta some space to turn around.

The latter was surprised to see Taeyong’s totally flushed face. The Korean boy took him by the hips and together they walked backwards to the bed. Before they fell on the bed Yuta kissed Taeyong and took his bottom lip between his teeth. Taeyong gasped and Yuta liked taking back a little control. Once on the bed Taeyong rolled on top of the younger and Yuta spread his legs on impulse. They made out hotly and sloppy, their naked bodies sliding against each other. Taeyong placed openmouthed kisses along his his neck and he threw one of his arms over his eyes, biting back a moan.

“Raise your hips, Yuta.”

And Yuta did. Instantly he felt the tip of Taeyong’s cock at his entrance, pushing inside slowly. The cocky bastard hadn’t even put on a condom, but somehow Yuta liked it better like this. When he could feel _all_ of his boyfriend. The burn of Taeyong’s cock spreading his hole was intense and he admitted that it hurt. He slowly breathed in and out, trying to relax his muscles.

“D-damn it, Yuta, you’re… so fucking tight,” Taeyong moaned and he pushed inside a little more. When their eyes met though, Taeyong stilled and apologized immediately. “Sorry,” he said with  trembling voice. “It’s just been so long.”

Yuta wrapped his arms around his boyfriend’s neck. “It’s okay. Just, you know, go in. No one dies from a little pain.” Taeyong gave him a pointed look.

“I know how it feels, remember? And I don’t like causing you pain at all,” he said seriously. Then he took Yuta’s member in his hand and started stroking it firmly. Yuta closed his eyes for a moment, letting the pleasure wash over him. He could feel Taeyong pushing inside further, but it was okay. The pain was still there, but not as intense as it had been before.

When Taeyong was finally bottomed out, Yuta let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding. He watched Taeyong’s expression carefully. He was obviously trying to hold back his instinct to move. He looked sexy like that, his hair plastered to his forehead and breathing heavily.

“I love you Taeyong,” Yuta suddenly said. It was like the position they were in forced it out of his mouth.

Taeyong stared in his eyes intensely before drawing his hips back and slowly sliding his cock inside again. Yuta’s head fell back on the pillow as a surge of pleasure and pain rippled through him. It didn’t help that Taeyong whispered his name so sensually.

 Just like that Taeyong tried to find a rhythm. He kept pulling back and pushing back in again and the only thing Yuta could do was spreading his legs a little more.

“You can go a little faster,” Yuta said and Taeyong bit his lip.

“Turn on your stomach and I’ll do exactly that,” Taeyong said while pulling fully out of Yuta. The latter groaned at the empty feeling. His body was full of anticipation and he had trouble breathing. When he turned around, Taeyong’s hands caressed his upper legs, before grabbing the flesh and spreading his legs. He wasted no further time and pushed inside Yuta again, a little harder than previously. Yuta grabbed the sheets as the new angle allowed Taeyong to go deeper than before.

Taeyong set a steady pace and kept fucking in rougher each time. Suddenly Yuta let out a hard gasp laced with a moan when Taeyong’s cock hit his prostate. It felt like an electric shock went through his whole body. “Again,” He whispered breathlessly.

“Y-You’re so sexy like this Yuta, taking all of me,” Taeyong groaned in his ear.

Yuta’s prostate was hit again and again and he didn’t think he had never felt so much pleasure building up in his gut before. His own cock found friction on the sheets every time Taeyong pushed inside and tears gathered in his eyes at the intensity of a particular hard thrust. He felt his walls flutter around Taeyong’s cock once and Taeyong kept moaning in his ear, the sounds going straight to his dick.

Yuta pushed back against Taeyong and the latter grabbed his hips tightly pushing in as deep as he could go. “Oh god, Taeyong,” Yuta moaned and his mouth fell open, tears finally leaking from his eyes. Taeyong placed openmouthed kisses on his neck and the spot between his shoulders. He kept fucking Yuta roughly against the sheets, hips snapping and hands holding him in a bruising grip. The lewd sound of skin slapping against skin turned them both on even more and the bed creaked with each thrust. Yuta was sure the neighbours could hear them, but he didn't have time to worry about that, because the pleasure was far too great.

“I’m close, Yu.” Taeyong’s voice sounded rough against the skin of his neck and Yuta shivered.

“M-me too,” he answered and he felt tingles through his whole body as his prostate was hit again when he pushed his ass back against Taeyong's cock.

He felt the familiar build-up in his gut and he tried to spread his legs even wider, his hands fisting the sheets desperately. Suddenly Taeyong pushed in deeply and came to a stuttering halt. With Yuta’s name on his lips he came inside of him. Yuta lost control over his body completely as Taeyong’s semen were practically shot against his prostate and with a cry and a sob, he felt himself tipping over the edge. The orgasm rippled through his body roughly and everything became white. It was long and intense and Taeyong fucked him right through it.

When Taeyong finally stilled, it was only then that Yuta’s vision came back to him and he let out a few shuddering breaths. Taeyong was breathing heavily on top of him. Yuta didn’t think they ever reached an orgasm together like this.

“I- I’m pulling out,” The older boy warned and when he did, Yuta gasped as he felt Taeyong’s release dripping out of his hole, dirtying his inner legs. Taeyong tiredly fell next to him and Yuta turned towards him, leaning his head against his chest and wrapping his arm over his body. He ignored the wet sheets beneath him for a moment. He could clean it up later anyway.

Taeyong looked at him and smiled softly, wiping a leftover tear from under Yuta’s eye. “Your make-up is ruined,” he whispered as if it was not allowed to speak loudly.

Yuta snorted. “And whose fault is that?”

“Mine,” Taeyong said almost proudly and turned on his side, wrapping an arm around Yuta’s waist lovingly and possessively.

It was silent for a moment before Taeyong said his next words.

“Happy sixth month anniversary baby. I- I love you.”

Yuta felt overwhelmed with emotion suddenly. It wasn’t as if Taeyong had never said those words to him before, but somehow, hearing them after what they just did, in such a loving tone, he couldn’t help but feel loved.

He laid a hand on his boyfriend’s cheek and kissed him lovingly. “I love you too Taeyong.” Then he bit his lip playfully, sliding a finger over the other's chest. “And... To be honest,” And he felt embarrassment coming up, “t-that was the best sex we’ve ever had.”

Taeyong shot him a wicked smile. “I know, it definitely was," he said and he tightened his arms around Yuta, making the latter’s heart skip a beat. “And it wasn’t even planned.”

Yuta looked at him with a raised eyebrow, an amused look in his eyes. “Since when is sex something that should be planned?” Taeyong made a dismissive gesture with his hand.

“It isn’t, but you know… I just had this whole day planned out and _this_ wasn’t in the planning... At least not before we finished our activities.”

A laugh bubbled up in Yuta’s chest. He slowly rolled on top of Taeyong, putting his elbows on his chest and laying his chin in his own hands. “You say the word 'activities' like we’re going to a bingo night.” He batted his eyelashes. “But you know I like to ruin your plans anyway.”

Taeyong looked at him incredulously while drawing circles on his hips. “Ah seriously… you drive me crazy, you know that?”  

Yuta pecked him softly while shooting him a playful smile. “Oh I know. And I bet I will feel _the consequences_ for another week. Not that I’m complaining.” Taeyong just gaped at him.

The Korean boy wiggled under Yuta and slapped his ass, making Yuta let out a pained moan. “Now get off, we need to get ready for _our activities._ " 

Yuta rolled off of Taeyong and sighed. “I’m exhausted.”

“And _I’m_ practically still turned on, _but,_ ” he said when Yuta looked at him with wide eyes, “I really did my best to plan all of this and I just want to spend some real quality time with you. Including all the romantic, cringy things.”

Their eyes met and Yuta felt so lucky he could burst. He sat up and shivered when he felt some more of Taeyong’s release slipping out of him. He still leaned over and kissed his boyfriend on the cheek. He couldn’t imagine a world without him, really.

What Yuta didn’t know was that, in that precise moment, Taeyong thought the exact same.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading it through till the end! Please let me know what you thought about it. I'm always open for critism! Writing smut for the first time is so fucking awkward omgXD  
> lol lately I've really been on a writing spree.
> 
> on a whole other note.  
> I. CANNOT. WITH. YUTA'S. TEASER. PICS. I mean everyone looked a-mazing, so rip NCT stans in general, but since I'm Yuta biased I was like 'Oh no don't do this to me.' (Also Haechan's dark look I can't-, like staphh he's a child;-;)  
> ~honEy D


End file.
